You, Me & A&E
by multifandom-feels
Summary: A three shot/AU to the minibus crash coming up. How will Sophie react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

**WHO'S READY FOR THIS CRASH? Nervous, scared, excited, happy? All the feels? Tell me. So I started writing this before the spoilers came out. It's just I am very slow at writing these things because I am a perfectionist and I know there are writers out who write for this pairing a million times better than me but I had fun writing this so I wanted to share and it's a bit of light heart fluff before we endure the pain of the crash because I doubt Corrie will have written something like this.**

* * *

><p>"So why did Carla plan this little 'get together' again?"<p>

"I told you, Sophie," Sally said, looping her bag over her shoulder. "After that massive batch of knickers at Underworld, sales went through the roof! Carla wants to celebrate that."

Honestly, Sophie didn't see what the big deal was. She and Dev broke sales records all the time, her Dad kept a record for how many cars he fixed and validated in a day—his record was—we never for fancy dinners at fancy restaurants out of town for it.

Maybe Sophie was bitter. While Sally and Maddie were at the meal, Sophie had to look after little Jack—which she loved don't get her wrong, but there were better things she could be doing in that time—while Kevin went for a pint with Tyrone and Luke to discuss the garage. All talk for the past week had been about business and Sophie wanted a break from it. On top of that, they went to Beth and Kirk's extravagant wedding the other day, and the brunette found she hadn't spent any proper time with her girlfriend in a long time because Maddie was working more shifts to deal with the deliveries as well.

It was only yesterday Carla dropped the 'exciting' news and while Sally was excited to be getting out the house for the night, leaving Tim with Faye to improve his reading, Sophie was going to pretty much be alone for another night.

"You've made big sales before; there was never a party for any of those," she said with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the kitchen counter. Sally and Maddie had agreed to get ready at No.4. It would just be easier, were Sally's words.

"This one is different. I overheard the conversation in the office the other day; we are on par with the bigger knicker factories. We're up there, Sophie, up there!" Sally exclaimed, holding a bent hand over her head to prove her point further. "Successful as ones in London, can you believe it?"

Sophie rolled her eyes mockingly; Sally did a naff like to exaggerate. "Do you really need a mini-bus for it, though?"

"Yes, Sophie!" Sally scoffed. "We're having an important dinner. We need to arrive in style. We're meeting with bigger companies."

"Okay, okay," Sophie held her hands up in defeat and shook her head at the same time.

Checking for her keys, phone, purse and hand sanitizer with her bag still sat firmly on her shoulder, Sally noticed something was missing.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours?" She asked her daughter.

"Oh, in the bathroom still, I think," Sophie replied. She pushed herself away from the counter and walked towards the stairs.

"Maddie, are you ready yet?!" She shouted up the stairs.

Instantly, the sound of the door opened. Maddie pulled at the front of her shirt and gulped before she headed downstairs.

"Are we sure I look dressed up enough for this? All the other girls are going to be in dresses and there's me looking like Kirk and Sean," the blonde sulked.

"Eh, Sean might wear a dress. Nothing surprises me with him anymore," Sally commented.

Sophie scoffed. It's not like she didn't expect Sally to say it either. But there were more important thing s to think about, like the way Maddie looked for tonight. It was rare for Sophie and Maddie to see each other dressed up. In the year they'd known each other, Sophie could only think of a number of times she and her girlfriend had gone out on a fancy night out or dress and it was all counted on one hand so when they did see each other outside of the skinny jeans and t-shirts, they were in awe of each other.

The blonde was dressed in a shirt she normally wore on important days at Underworld, a pair of smart trousers she went out and brought especially for the outing which came in at the bottom of the leg and a pair of Brogues. She was not a girly-girl. She hated all this dressing up business but at the same time she knew she couldn't go in her skinny jeans and trainers.

Maddie normally wore her hair up in a ponytail—high if she had work and low, like she had just thrown it up because she didn't want her hair on her neck, if she was spending it at home—but tonight, she was wearing it down and curled, courtesy of Sophie and she was even wearing make-up. Maddie hated make-up, she didn't see the point in it and fought Sophie over it but the brunette won. They were keeping a tally on the petty disagreements they had, Maddie would be in the lead still but now Sophie was one point closer to making it equal. Sophie wasn't an expert but she was defiantly more femme than Maddie and they agreed on a light coat, just enough to cover any rough skin.

It was the reason Maddie had spent more time in the bathroom than would be considered okay; she was staring at herself in the mirror wondering if she looked okay. She could see in Sophie's eyes the second she stepped down the stairs she looked beautiful the brunette looked at her like that all the time anyway.

"You look fine, beautiful in fact," Sophie smiled and picked up Maddie's jacket, that hung over the sofa, for her, ready to help her into it.

"Thank you," Maddie answered as she slid her arms into the leather then she turned to face a pouting brunette.

"Do you have to go out tonight?" Sophie pleaded, pulling on the edges of Maddie's coat, feeling the roughness of the zip line under her fingertips.

"Yep, sorry," Maddie giggled, "Carla's orders."

And Sophie knew Maddie had to listen to those. She admitted to defeat—_7-3 to Maddie_—and let go.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the house and headed towards the factory where the mini-bus was parked, Sally walking beside them. They stopped outside Sophie's stop, No.13.

"Right, don't have too much fun without me now!" she said.

Both Maddie and Sally rolled their eyes at Sophie's ridiculous way of trying to be funny and Sally give her daughter a hug before she walked over to meet with her co-workers who were all stood outside the bus having a good old natter while they waited for Steve and Michelle to arrive.

"See you later tonight, yeah?"

Maddie nodded. Carla promised to get everyone back before midnight; they all still had work the next morning of course.

Seeing Sally was pre-occupied, Sophie pushed Maddie's hair to one side before she leaned in for kiss before they had to go their separate ways.

Maddie grabbed a hold of her shoulders, pushing her girlfriend away. "Lip gloss."

_Oh yeah_, Sophie had forgotten about that.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure one of the girls will have a stash in their purses," Maddie mused, grinning, and shrugged then she hooked her thumb under her girlfriend's chin to pull her lips to her own for a quick peck.

Maddie chuckled at the shine on Sophie's lips and wiped the gloss away with a stroke of her thumb.

"Right, c'mon, young lady, we need to go now or we'll be late," Sally called out after their moment. Neither of them realised they had gained an audience.

"See you later, Sophie. I love you."

"Have a good night, beautiful. I love you, too," Sophie waved as Maddie walked away. "Drive safely!"

* * *

><p>When Sophie had got the news the mini-bus had crashed, she was at the hospital quicker than Santa delivered presents to all of Weatherfield at Christmas. When she was home alone and the home phone rang and it was past nine o'clock at night, it always made her heart race anyway because it was always one of three things: salesman, a distant relative or bad news because she often hung up the phone before the fake could make a claim and everyone she spoke to lived on the street. And she was right when she rushed to answer when it rang—t he main reason, at the time, being she had just got Jack off to sleep after chasing him around the landing and two stories later.<p>

Her body went numb and she almost dropped the phone when the nurse on the other end said "she's been in an accident".

Sophie grabbed her coat and ran into the Rovers. Pulling Kevin, who had his lips around a pint of beer, to the door and telling him what happened so no one else could hear before, together, they ran back to No.13 and checked Jack was still undisturbed then Sophie jumped in a cab and got to the hospital.

The place had come like a second home to her over the years, being the patient and there to see a patient.

She froze when she saw Maddie laid up under the sheets, hooked up to a monitor, but she relaxed slightly when she saw Maddie didn't have any serious damage—cuts, bruises and her right arm wrapped in a cast to finish the look. And she was awake and sat up, that meant something.

"Hey...," Maddie whispered lowly when she saw Sophie.

Sophie slowly walked over to the bed and threw down her coat and bag before she sat down, her body numb from shock.

She wanted to ask how this happened but she already knew: _the mini-bus crashed, didn't it?_

* * *

><p>"Maybe they will name a ward after you now."<p>

"Huh?" Maddie looked at Sophie confused.

It was only the second time the brunette had spoken since she arrived. The first was after Maddie yelped in pain trying to change her position and Sophie asked if the doctors had given her anything for it. Honestly, Sophie didn't quite know what to say. She never did in the circumstances. Honestly, she didn't want to know what happened or how it happened. Not that Maddie remembered much of it either.

"When we sat in A&E together, you told me that you've been here so many times they'll name a' ward after you," Sophie recalled the night Maddie got attacked, the night they were supposed to meet up and talk. "This is my second time in a year I've been with you here, you could be onto something."

Maddie pursed her lips in thought.

"Heath's Hospital," she added. "And don't forget about the chemist: Maddie's Medicines."

Sophie laughed. Even through the pain and antibiotics flowing through her body, the cheeky mare opposite her still had a sense of humour and made light of the situation.

"You'll have to settle with a whiteboard with your name on it in the meantime, ay?" Sophie whispered then pointed to the board on the wall that read:

_Madeleine Heath _

_D.O.B: 03-02-1997_

Maddie nodded slowly, yawning. "Guess what's in two weeks."

"Your birthday."

A smile crept up on the blonde's face instantly. _She remembered_. Then Maddie what happened on her birthday last year. She was stupid to run off—twice. _But Sally was being hurtful_. It was Maddie's natural instinct to run. And maybe it was for the better; things between her and Sophie could have been a lot different.

"Do you think they'll let me out in time?" Maddie yawned again, this time her eyes falling heavy.

"'Course," Sophie said in a matter-of-fact tone.

If she could, Maddie would have fist-bumped the air but she couldn't, instead she winked then inhaled deeply, trying to fight it this time.

"Those drugs making you sleepy?"

Maddie nodded again.

"You sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."


	2. Bedside Manner

**PART 2**

* * *

><p>Maddie knew something had happened the night before when she felt herself begin to wake from her sleep.<p>

The mattress below her felt like wood unlike the memory foam comforter she had grown used to over the past year. The pillows under her head felt like paper oppose to the two duck-feathered cushions she had grown used to over the past year. The sheet draped over her body was thin, not like the thick, fluffy quilt she had grown used to over the past year. And, finally, she couldn't feel the arm wrapped around her waist she had grown used to over the past year.

That was the thing that frightened her the most. Where was the warm comfort of another body behind me? She wondered.

She shot up from the unfamiliar bed, a sharp pain shooting through her entire body at the sudden reaction. The impacts of it caused her wince and slowly, she rested her body back into the bed.

Maddie wiped away any sleep from her eyes. Then she took in her surroundings.

Immediately she recognised the blue walls, that smell that hospitals seemed to carry and the whispers coming from the other beds on the ward.

_I'm in a hospital. _

Her hands were wired up to a machine that beeped every second, letting her know her heart was steady and beating. She had a cast on the other arm, and, running her fingers over her face, she could feel the ridges of open wounds—caused by the impact of the mini-bus turning over.

Laying down and closing her eyes, suddenly, she remembered everything of the night before.

_Everyone from the factory went for a celebration dinner. That was it. We were on our way there and Steve lost control of the wheel—why did he lose control of the wheel? I can't remember. All I can remember is screaming and the bus flipping over. And blood down my face. And being pulled away from it all. _

_But I can remember being put on the ward. Kirk's in the bed next to me with the same injuries. I can hear him and Beth, who's in the guest chair holding his hand, sobbing, blaming herself for not being there, and whispering about Carla getting letting out with only a scratch on her forehead. A tough old bird, that one. Very cool lady. I can't hear Sinead, though... her injuries must be worse. And I can hear Julie talking sweetly to Dev, such a distinctive voice that one. _

_What time is it? _

_I can't hear Alya or Sean or—oh, my head hurts. _

_Who's to say we are all on the same ward anyway? By the looks of it I got off lightly. Thank God for that. _

"Sally! How are ya, love? I'd have got here sooner but everyone was asking me what happened."

The sound of Tim rushing in woke Maddie finally. She knew there was someone she had forgotten. It had to be early; Sally didn't have something to say yet. There she was, lying in the bed opposite, almost as if the doctors knew they knew each other or where almost family. The most obvious injury of Sally's had to be the knock to the head, the bandage around her head meant she must have taken quite the knock.

"Hey..., how are you?" Sally crooked.

"I'm okay, how are you?" Sally nodded, not being able to form any words from the shock. Sally wasn't opposite her last night when Sophie rushed in, Maddie knew the questions could wait until later so she put two and two together and figured the damage was worse than it looked.

_Wait, if Tim's here, that means... _

And there she was, asleep in the armchair besides the bed. The chair pulled so close she was practically on the bed without being on the bed. Her fist was tucked in her eye as she used her arm to support her head as a pillow and still in the same clothes as yesterday. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd be there when Maddie woke up. Sophie didn't look comfortable but she did look peaceful.

Maddie tired her best to shift onto her side but soon groaned. The pain told her she might have bruised her ribs. But still, she stared at the beautiful brunette next to her.

"Tim?" Maddie called over. "What's the time?"

"Five-past-eight," he smiled. _Wow, visiting hours are early at this place. _

"Sophie," she whispered, trying to rest an arm out and nudge her dozing girlfriend. When Sophie didn't move, she tried again.

Sophie growled, waking from her slumber. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. All the aches that came from sleeping in a chair hit her.

"Have you been here all night?"

Sophie nodded, not really thinking much of it. After Maddie had fallen asleep, Sophie watched her for a bit before her stomach growling meant she needed to eat. She went downstairs to the canteen and grabbed a sandwich, she didn't really care if it tasted bad, she was more concern on dealing with her body, then rushing back up to make sure nothing had happened in the time she was gone. As much as she loved to watch Maddie sleep, there was only so much one could take before it became tiring and she found herself falling asleep in the visiting chair. Clearly no staff member minded otherwise she would have been woken up and told to left. She must have needed the sleep if she was being woken up by the person who was supposed to be resting.

"You didn't have to do that," Maddie said in awe.

"I couldn't just leave you, you had me worried sick," Sophie sat up and took Maddie's unbroken hand into her own. "I love you, Mads, and I meant it."

Maddie was never one for all that clique "I love you, I couldn't live without you" talk whereas it was a part of Sophie's everyday dictionary, but since meeting Sophie she understood what it meant and why people say it.

On Christmas Day, Sophie told her she was The One. The One, the chosen one, the special one, the one you're supposed to marry and spend the rest of your life with. Maddie never believed in any of that, either. Maybe it was due to her upbringing, maybe it was due to the fact she'd never witnessed true love or experienced it. But the more and more time she spent with Sophie Webster, the more she began to be believed in it. The brunette defiantly had an impact on her, and last night and this morning, seeing Sophie lying there in the hospital chair next to her proved this girl was for keeps, she wasn't going anywhere, she cared about her. Someone genuinely cared for Madeline Heath, words she never thought she'd even think of.

"I love you, too," Maddie smiled gently and used any strength she had to squeeze Sophie's hand. "Still, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," Sophie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have slept if I was at home. Dad knows I'm here, I texted him last night and Tim—"

"Is right here."

"Oh," Sophie turned around. "Hi, Tim..."

Then she saw her Mum. Maddie watched as Sophie swallowed the lump in her throat. It was one thing to have one person she cared about in hospital, but two... She felt so helpless. Sally managed a weak smile before Sophie walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Having kept her eye on Maddie, she had about her own flesh and blood's whereabouts, but she was always there in the back of her mind.

"Hey, Soph, you don't mind watching your Mum, do ya? I need to make a few phone calls," Tim asked.

"No, it's fine," Sophie whispered, stroking her Mum's hair.

"Go," Sally breathed. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep anyway. I feel exhausted."

* * *

><p>"I wish I hadn't pushed you to get that job now, none of this would of happened," Sophie whispered, picking at the corners of Maddie's bed sheet.<p>

"Don't be stupid. I needed a kick in the backside. From you and Carla, none of us saw this coming."

"I just feel like it's my fault," Sophie looked up at Maddie. She sucked in a breath, she hated to see Maddie in pain—she hated seeing anyone in pain.

Maddie looked away from her, if Sophie started crying then she defiantly would be joining her and she was the stronger one out of the pair of them, in terms of who kept their emotions in check. Sophie took hold of Maddie's hand again and gave it a squeeze before looking over her shoulder and seeing Sally was her eyes closed still. Most of the patients around her were asleep, too, for whatever reason. It felt like it was late evening but, judging by the sunlight, it was really only noon.

"I've got to be going to the shop soon," Sophie frowned.

"Did Dev not let you have the day off?"

"We closed for the morning but there is work to be done. He's taking the night shift so I can come see you again after dinner."

"Okay," Maddie mumbled. She traced her thumb over her girlfriend's knuckles. The most innocent of touches meant so much to her, and to think only a few months back, she pushed Sophie away at any chance of happiness.

"How long have you got to have your arm in plaster for?"

"The doctor said at least six weeks," she looked down at her right arm—looks like she wasn't going to be filling out any of Underworld's client lists or validating any cars for a while. "The X-Ray was pretty bad."

Sophie nodded, understanding doctor's orders. It reminded her of the early days after the car incident. She couldn't leave the house for weeks after her operation. She knew Maddie was going to be limited to the things she does for a while.

"Ugh, why couldn't you have landed on your left arm?"

Maddie burst out laughing, throwing her head back, but quickly realising where she was, she sniggered and turned her head to the side to try and control her giggles.

Even through the pain she was able to laugh. And it was rare to laugh at Sophie for reasons that weren't related to her clumsiness, religious remarks Maddie never understood, or bad jokes. It was rare for Sophie to make a sexual innuendo, or a comment on the subject matter. She was very innocent in that sense—outside of their four walls anyway. So without everything being said directly, Maddie knew exactly what Sophie meant by what arm.

"You're lucky your Mum's asleep."

"Oh yeah," Sophie's face turned a bright shade of red before she slowly looked behind her, her eyes shut. She was relieved to see Sally hadn't changed her latest position.

"What would she have to say about your bedside manner, ay?" Maddie smirked.

Sophie scrunched up her nose, a face she always pulled when she was confused. "I don't think you know what that term means, Mads."

The blonde shook her head. "You're right, I don't. Now come up here and give me a cuddle," she patted the side of the bed.

Now that was an offer Sophie couldn't refuse.


	3. Nurse Sophie's Orders

**LAST PART. In my head, this was the shortest chapter and what did it turn out to be? The longest. Surprise surprise.**

* * *

><p>Maddie was lucky enough to get discharged from the hospital three days later after the doctors deemed her fit enough to go home. She felt terrible getting to leave like nothing serious had happened that night after learning the extent of some of her co-workers.<p>

Seriously, if Sophie was right to believe there really is a God, he's been superb to her since Maddie met her girlfriend.

Sure she was told to be on bed rest until the bruises and swelling on her body went down but still, she felt very lucky.

And it wasn't like she was going to be rushing back to work at the factory anytime soon. No one was, she had joked and, like always, Sophie had shaken her head disapprovingly. Maddie didn't mean it in a bad way, she was just trying to make light of the situation but Sophie was having none of it and Maddie understood that. As well as herself, she had scared Sophie half to death the night of the crash.

Kevin had taken it upon himself to drop Jack off with the childminder before picking up Maddie and Sophie from the hospital and bring her home.

_Home_. It still didn't sound real to Maddie.

Unfortunately Sally was still under observation and Tim had been doing brilliantly splitting his time between work, her and Faye. Sophie gave him brownie points for it, something she would have never dreamed of doing when her Mum first got involved with the bum.

Sophie had spent the first two days back home looking after Maddie (she'd given herself the name Nurse Sophie, to which Maddie laughed profoundly at) until she was called into work. Just like she had said at the hospital, business continued as usual in retail, there wasn't much she could do about it but most of her customers were residents of the street asking how Maddie and Sally were doing while she was on shift so her mind was never off the subject. She was also fortunate to work just next door to her house so—although she shouldn't have—she was always popping in to see how Maddie was doing when the shop was empty. She couldn't bear the thought of the blonde laid up on the sofa while she and Kevin had to earn a trade.

Fast forward two weeks and Maddie's injuries had improved incredibly. The bruises were nothing bad marks on her skin whereas they were painful to touch and even look at. Of course her arm was still in a cast, and will be for another month, but now she was getting up and doing things for herself.

Sophie was behind her like shadow every time her girlfriend moved but it was because she was scared the blonde would lose her balance again like she did last week after getting up too quickly and it made her dizzy. She was only looking out for the person she cared for deeply. Maddie enjoyed the attention and having someone look after her but she was brought up to look after herself and it caused her to snap a few times which Sophie understood and would back away a small distance.

Today was no different but at the same time it was. Sophie had booked the day off way in advance. There was going to be nothing that stopped her from making this day special for Maddie.

When she woke, she turned to see Maddie sleeping peacefully and smiled at the sight of it before reaching over to the bedside table and checking the date and time on her phone. It wasn't too early but she knew Kevin would be leaving to go the garage soon and she wanted to ask him something before he set out.

Sophie placed a kiss on her girlfriend's head before pushing the covers away from her body and leaving Maddie to sleep by herself while she went downstairs.

Almost instantly, Jack saw his half-sister from his spot on the settee and excitedly scrambled up to hug her legs like he did every morning.

"Hello," he smiled proudly at her.

"Hello. Where's Daddy?" Sophie said just as proudly. She forgot how young he was a lot of the time and that Kevin had to get him to the childminder every day before work.

Jack didn't say anything, he simply pointed at the kitchen. Kevin must of sensed it as he stepped into the living room holding a cup of coffee in one hand and munching on toast in the other.

"You alright, Soph?"

"Yeah," Sophie bit her lip, pulling on her pyjama top sleeves. "What time do you finish today?"

Kevin pursed his lips in thought. "Oh it's a long one today. Ty's got some cars he needs validating and I've been asked for the hundredth time to check for any lose parts on the mini-bus," he rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the same time. "I keep saying if they're unhappy with what I'm saying take it to another supplier. Do they do that? No. Why do you ask?"

Sophie shook her head. "No reason."

* * *

><p>Kevin left soon after and Sophie sat downstairs a little while longer, planning out her day. First it was to make sure downstairs was clean. With Jack and his toys, there was always a mess. A mess that Maddie could trip over, so she cleaned that up then gave the kitchen a wipe over.<p>

Since it was Maddie's eighteenth, Sophie had stocked up the fridge the day before hand with all the ingredients to make a full English breakfast. After placing each plate down on the table, she ran upstairs to wake the blonde.

Carefully, Sophie led Maddie down and helped her sit down—not that she needed the help.

"Happy birthday!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly after they had finished eating.

She had watched Maddie closely as they ate, she could see Maddie looked slightly upset. Sophie could tell that Maddie thought the brunette had forgotten about her first day of adulthood because since she had gotten out of hospital, she'd been woken up to breakfast and tea.

Maddie eyes welded up with tears, something that was rare for her to do, and held out her arms for Sophie to walk into.

"You didn't think I had forgotten, did ya?" Sophie chuckled, her chin resting on Maddie's shoulder.

Maddie shrugged. She felt too grateful for words and didn't want to let go of their embrace.

* * *

><p>"W-what," Maddie stuttered, annoyed that Sophie had chosen to stand in front of the TV, her hands on her hands, just as the blonde was about to find out whether or not the man on <em>Jeremy Kyle<em> was cheating on his girlfriend with another woman after she found a receipt for a late night _KFC _in his jean pocket. Confused? Yeah so was Maddie. Something about them never going to that fast food chain to eat, and especially not that late at night. His argument was he was working late and was hungry and that was nearest opened food takeout.

"Are you going to be okay on your own while I shower and get dressed?" Sophie asked, not really caring where Maddie's attention was at. "Mads?"

Due to her words, Maddie had missed Jeremy read out the results of the lie detector but she could see the man get up from his chair and down onto one knee. She cringed at anybody who proposed to their other halves on television.

"Yes, Soph, it's fine," Maddie replied sternly. Sophie had done this every day since she got back, like something bad would happen to her in those fifteen minutes the brunette showered for. She cared, it was sweet but she was fine, honestly. It was one of those times she really wanted to tell her girlfriend how much she sounded like Sally because it would ruin the moment.

"Okay," Sophie breathed out then leaned over to make sure Maddie was comfortable before giving her a kiss and disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"W—what now!"<p>

This time Sophie had thought the perfect time to stand in front of the TV with her hands on her hips was just as _Antiqutes Roadshow _was about to strike a deal on, well, an antique. Yeah, admittingly, Maddie still liked to watch an episode or two occasionally.

"Sophie!"

Then she looked down at Sophie's attire. It was nothing sexy like you'd expect, It was a nurse suit she had managed to find in her size so when Jack wanted to play Doctors, she could dress up as well. Sophie was never the daring type but while Maddie had to be copped up for a little while, she was going to have some fun with it.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Maddie blinked, sitting up from her laying down position she'd got herself into comfortably.

"I told you, I'll be your nurse until you're better."

"So you waited until my birthday to dress up?"

"Yep."

Maddie giggled then shifted up the sofa when Sophie sat down next to her, pulling the quiff Maddie lay under up before she, too, cuddled into them. After her shower, Sophie had unfolded the blanket that sat on top of Jack's toy box and insisted Maddie make herself a little sofa bed like she had done for the last two weeks. As if it would make her any better, Maddie wasn't ill.

"How are you feeling today?" Sophie asked, pulling Maddie's legs up to sit on her own knees then placing her hands on top of them under the blanket.

"I have a slight headache but nothing a good cup of tea can't fix," Maddie smiled sweetly then it turned to a devilish smirk, "if you want to make yourself useful."

Sophie's mouth dropped, forming an 'O' shape. How dare the cheeky mare! She'd been nothing but helpful! Scoffing, she got up from the comforter and headed to the kitchen to make the order.

When she returned, Sophie placed the mug down on the coffee table in front then got back into the position she was in beforehand.

"You know," Sophie said lowly. "I know a cure for headaches that doesn't involve coffee—or in this case, tea."

If Maddie had been drinking her beverage, she would have spat it all over herself after Sophie's choice of words but she wasn't so instead, her eyes went wide and she chocked on air. This was second remark she'd made since the accident, what was going on?

"Where did you hear that?"

Sophie bit her lip, embarrassed by what she had said. "On an episode of _Grey's Anatomy_."

"You watch that show?"

"I've seen a few episodes," she shrugged.

"Can I make an appointment for later, please?"

* * *

><p>Maddie couldn't remember a birthday were she had laughed so much. Sure, her ribs were tender but it was all worth it to see the smile on her girl's face. When afternoon came, they spend some time in the kitchen baking the cake mix box Sophie had brought yesterday. Sophie didn't let Maddie eat it raw but she did let her lick the spoon, a Nurse Sophie order she was okay with. Besides, it wasn't the same if Ben wasn't there. She still wasn't over the outfit. If their conversation was earlier meant anything, Maddie was never going to look at it the same way again when Jack wanted to play the game innocently. Sophie couldn't find eighteen candles so she made do with what she had. Out of tune, she sang "Happy Birthday" quickly to a bemused blonde. Maddie made a wish before blowing out the flames. Then Sophie served up a slice for each of them that they sat and ate at the table.<p>

She asked what else Maddie wanted to do for her birthday, and seeing as the brunette wouldn't let her go to the pub and buy her first legal drink until Kevin got home—for whatever reason—Maddie really wanted to play the games she never really got to as a child. Sophie brought down every game from the cupboard upstairs and one by one, they worked their way through them.

Although her arm was broken, it was only her forearm in plaster so she had use of her elbow, and it didn't need to be held up by a sling 24/7, meaning she was able to play every game without limitation.

They worked their way through _Mouse Trap_, _Snakes 'N' Ladders_, _Frustration_, _Scrabble_, _Guess Who_ and _Connect 4_. They thought about _Monopoly_ but even with just the two of them, it would go on for too long, something that with a headache, Maddie really didn't want. There was even _Twister_ in the mix but Maddie knew she couldn't play that, even if she really wanted to.

Now they were down to the card games and after three rounds of _Uno_—Maddie watched Sophie closely as the brunette's eyes darted between the cards in her hand, her poker face gave nothing away and that was how she was able to win two sets—they had moved onto the big card game of them all.

It was fast paced as Maddie turned over the card on top of her pile onto the deck in the middle. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of paper being slammed on the hard wood of the table and breathless sighs. Sophie's looked up at Maddie for a moment when she turned her card over and with a sharp intake of breath; she reached her arm out—

"Snap!" Maddie placed her bad arm on top of the tile and smirked.

Sophie hated this game. Maddie was too quick and every time there was a matching cards lying down, Maddie always used her right hand to win, an action that caused Sophie to draw back because she too frightened to hurt the younger girl.

"Ha!" Maddie sniggered, reeling in her prize. That was the tenth time she had won and Sophie was out of cards.

"You didn't play fair!" Sophie threw herself back in her chair.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Maddie smirked.

Sophie stuck her tongue out, mockingly. She looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. Kevin would be home in an hour, she couldn't believe she'd spent the game playing silly games. It was step up from her eighteen either way.

Maddie caught Sophie looking at the clock and she fiddled with the _Uno _cards to level them up then put them back in their package before putting them with the other games they'd played.

"What time's my appointment? I want to see the nurse before the place closes," Maddie asked, aka, Kevin and Jack end their time together.

Sophie seemed pleased with what she had said and didn't say anything back. She pulled herself and Maddie away from the table, getting Maddie to hop on her back first before she took her patient upstairs.

**You can write the rest out ;). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! If you're a fan of these two and have Tumblr and don't follow me already it's tina-bean. If you're wondering where a fandom is for these two cuties, it's building! **


End file.
